One Step At A Time
by doctortorres
Summary: Callie Torres is the best lawyer in her state and is a bit of a bitch. Arizona Robbins is Callie's assistant who is slowly progressing to becoming a lawyer one day soon but she has a very strong disliking towards Callie. What happens when these two have to play pretend for the weekend? Will they fall in love or will things fall apart? Rated: T for now.


Hi there this is my first fic and it is slightly based off the movie 'The Proposal'. Hopefully you enjoy this story, and please leave reviews whether they are good or bad I just want to know what you guys think! Thank you for taking the time to read this, enjoy.

* * *

"Teddy, you're not listening to me. There is no point in me working my ass off if I'm not progressing. I've been Callie's assistant for two years and my greatest achievement so far is being able to get her stop calling me 'twiddledoo' and even though she still doesn't call me by my first name, 'Robbins' isn't that bad. I'm tired of just fetching her food and doing all her paperwork while she goes on dates with different men and women." Arizona Robbins says adding an eye roll at the end.

"You're just annoyed because you're not one of the women Callie dates. When are you finally going to admit to yourself that you actually have a crush on her?" Teddy says with a knowing tone. "Also, Arizona you're going to be an amazing lawyer one day you just need to take things one step at a time."

"Thank you, Teddy but these steps better come faster. And when will you stop being delusional and stop saying that I have a crush on Satan's spawn. Never will I ever have a crush on her. She's such a-"

"Robbins!"

"Speaking of the devil." Arizona whispers to Teddy as she rushes towards the elevator.

"Why am I not smelling the delicious scent of my coffee and pumpkin muffin as I am walking down this hallway? Please explain it to me." Callie turns to Arizona and slides of her sunglasses, "Where in the world is my breakfast?''

"Well, just as I have done every day for the past two years, I always get you your breakfast after you arrive because you always want something different."

"Today my mother is coming because she has to handle something for work or whatever was it that she said, and I have many things to do before she arrives. I do not have time to wait around for you to go get me my breakfast." Callie starts to say as she walks into her office.

Arizona lets out a shaky breath, "You're right, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Good. Now get me what I asked for before. But when you order the pumpkin muffin get it with no pumpkin. I'm not really feeling pumpkin today."

"Wait what? So, do I just get you a plain muffin?"

"No, no. I want a pumpkin muffin with no pumpkin."

"But a pumpkin muffin with no pumpkin is literally just a plain muffin." Arizona says with a squint and confused look.

Callie lets out an annoyed sigh and says, "Robbins, I said what I said. Leave now I have many things to do today and very little time to be discussing how I want my muffin."

Arizona simply sighs, and leaves the room. This woman drives her completely insane. Who the hell asks for a pumpkin muffin with no pumpkin?

Callie Torres is rude, inconsiderate, heartless, has way too big of an ego, and the list goes on.

And okay yes, Arizona isn't blind, Callie Torres is the most breathtaking person she has ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes on. Her soulful brown eyes, her full plump lips, her blinding smile, her memorizing voice, and just every. single. thing about her is miraculous. But Arizona Robbins did not have a crush on Callie Torres. And she will never, ever have a crush on her. There is just no way in hell.

When she first started working for Callie maybe, just maybe she had a tiny crush. But once Callie had shown her true colors that crush was thrown out the window.

Two years she has spent working for this woman and not one good thing has come out of it. Just the same exact thing every day.

Come in earlier than her, fetch her food, do her paperwork, manage her phone calls, manage her little dates, organize her agenda, and of course other little things in between, but that's just the basics.

All Arizona has wanted her whole life is to become a successful lawyer. She graduated top of her class, passed the bar exam with an amazing score, but what she's right now isn't going to get her to the place she wants to be.

And now, after she comes back from getting Callie her coffee and 'pumpkin muffin with no pumpkin' She hears a woman who she assumes to be Callie's mother, and Callie arguing.

"Calliope, you are 29 years old and you have no husband and or children. Yet, your sister who is 27 years old, is getting married this weekend to a _man_ , and is on the fast road to having beautiful children. My goodness, when will you stop being such a disappointment?"

"Mother how are you going to say that!? I am the top lawyer in this state, this law firm is number 1 in California, I am doing amazing in my career life and right now that is all that matters to me! You should be proud of me; I've worked extremely hard all of my life and yet you want to say I'm a disappointment because I'm not married?" Callie almost yells in disbelief.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying! Not only are you a disappointment because you have no children and you are not married but you are also one because there is a huge chance you are going to hell because of your interest in women!"

At this point Arizona had heard enough and barged into the room, but before she could speak Callie pulled Arizona close to her and told her mother, "Well then, if that's the way you want to look at things then fine so be it. Me and this woman right here are going to hell! And you wanna know why? Because I am marrying this spectacular woman. Mother meet my fiancée Arizona Robbins."

"What?!" came the replies from both Callie's mother and Arizona.

Arizona was in complete denial. Not only did Callie just call her by her first name since she's known her but did she really just tell her mother that they were getting married? Did she hear that correctly?

"Arizona, I know we said we would wait until after Aria's wedding to tell my family, but I just couldn't wait any longer." Callie says with a small wink as she turns to look at her mother.

"Wait a minute… so you are marrying this woman? Her name is Arizona for godsakes she's named after a state!" Callie's mother said in complete disbelief.

"Mother please, not that it is any of your business she isn't named after the state, she's named after the battleship, but that's a story for another time. And even if she was named after the state so what? I'm marrying her because I love her not because of her name."

If Arizona wasn't in shock before she definitely was now.

Arizona never told her that story, how did she know that?

Also, even though she didn't mean it, hearing Callie say she loves her did things to her.

"Where's her ring then?" Callie's mother says as she points to Arizona's finger.

"Um, it's um- "

"Uh it's getting resized. When she proposed because that's what you do when you're about to get engaged, and she put the ring on my finger it was a little big so you know we sent it to the shop so we can get it smaller because it was slipping off my fingers and you know yeah that's uh that's where it's at." Arizona stuttered through her words finally speaking out loud. Gosh she was a terrible liar.

"So she speaks." Callie's mother says with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes I do. I'm sorry I was a little nervous before. It's very nice to meet you." Arizona says sticking out her hand but after a couple of seconds of it just being there she awkwardly moved it to her waist.

"Don't let her get to you." Callie softly whispers in Arizona's ear.

"I can't say it's nice to meet you but anyways, Calliope we will discuss this situation more this weekend."

"Well, mother whatever you want to discuss with me you can certainly expect Arizona to be standing right there next to me. Now if you are done telling me what a disappointment I am please exit this room, I have a meeting to attend to very soon."

"Fine Calliope, you are very lucky that I must check into the hotel soon. I will see you tomorrow morning," she looks at Arizona with a judging look and says "and apparently by the looks of it, you as well. Do not be late. But before I go just know I am not at all happy about this and neither will your father. We will talk later."

Callie separates herself from Arizona and quickly opens the office door for her mother and shuts it once she has left.

Callie then sits at her desk, and starts to do paperwork as if nothing had just happened.

After a few moments have passed of Arizona just standing there with a confused/shocked/disbelieving look on her face, Callie looks up and says "How may I help you?"

"How may I- you just."

"Just what?"

"You. Just."

"Wow you have such a way with words."

Scoffing Arizona finally says, "You just told your mother that we were engaged! And that I was going to Miami with you for the weekend!''

"I did.''

"Callie!-"

"Ms _._ Torres."

"Ugh! Do you seriously not see anything wrong with what you just did? You just lied to your mother and you expect me to just what? Drop everything and go along with your plan?"

"Oh god, it's truly not that big of a deal. All we have to do is pretend to be in love for three days and after the wedding I'll just make something up, it's not like my homophobic family will be drowning in sorrow because we broke up. It's really not that hard to pretend to be in love."

Arizona opens her mouth, closes it, and opens it again, "Oh yeah well I'm sure you have plenty of experience of pretending to be in love but I do not! And, I have no ticket, no clothes, no ring, nothing! And what if I had plans for the weekend?"

"Well, did you?"

"…No, I didn't"

''My point exactly. Look…" Callie starts to say as she gets up from her seat and approaches Arizona. "If you do this I will give you whatever promotion you desire. All we have to do for three days is hold each other close…" she slowly wraps her arms around Arizona and pulls her until their bodies are completely touching, "Whisper sweet nothings in each other's ears…" she slowly brushes her lips against Arizona's ear and whispers "like this… and then maybe even… kiss." She says as she slowly moves her lips from Arizona's until they brush against her lips, and just as Arizona was about to move forward to close the little space they needed to connect, Callie moves them away. "But that darling, is something you'll have to wait for…" She smirks and detaches herself from Arizona to get her things from her desk while saying, "And of course there will be other things we will have to do and yada yada but that's mostly just the basics."

 _Tease_ , Arizona thinks. And as she watches Callie gather her things she couldn't help but notice how she felt as if she was completely on fire. Having Callie that close to her and feeling her lips brush against her, oh god what she would do to be in that position again. **Wait**. No. she wouldn't want to be in that position again. No way. What the hell is she thinking?

"So if I agree to do this you'll give me a promotion? Just like that?" Arizona cannot believe she is actually agreeing to this.

"That is what I said isn't it." Callie applies some lipstick, slides on her black ray bans and tells Arizona "Be at my house at 7:30 in the morning sharp tomorrow. Don't worry about the ring and the ticket I'll handle that. Oh, and make sure you have the 156 pages of Josh and Kate's paperwork filled out that I was supposed to do but after this meeting I have a date with a very hot waitress." She adds in with a wink. "See you later Robbins. Don't be late."

Arizona shakes her head from side to side. Typical Callie. "Have fun, Calliope. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ohh you know I certainly will, and by the way I don't care if we're engaged for the weekend, it's still Ms. Torres to you. And definitely not Calliope. Never in a million years." She shouts across the hall. "By the way I taste a little pumpkin in this muffin, I thought my instructions were pretty clear."

Arizona lets out a breath and mutters "This is going to be a very long weekend _._ "


End file.
